Swallowed
by DevotedSerenity19
Summary: Kagome is in a compromising situation. Her best friend Kouga has decided that it be best if they stopped speaking to eachother but won't tell her why. Kagome is brokenhearted and finds comfort in her childhood bully Inuyasha. Will Inuyasha be able to help
1. I'm coming out

'_How can it be that the one time that you want something to go right, it just doesn't'_

Kagome made her way to the cafeteria fuming the whole time. She just couldn't believe it, how is it that she comes prepared the first day of class with everything set for the new school year and then in one millisecond everything takes a turn for the worst. And all because of one guy that has made your life a living hell since the day that you set your eyes on him.

'_I thought that this year it was going to be different. I thought that if I looked totally different; he would have just looked me over and dismissed me. Why can't he just pick on a freshman or something?'_

It was her junior year at Shikon High. Her best friend missed the first day thinking that Kagome would be alright. If she found out what that bastard did to her, he would lose interest in her quickly. She knew that it was her own fault that everything was happening to her but she just couldn't do anything remotely mean. She didn't have it in her but if that boy kept pushing her than she was going to snap. A person could only be nice for so long.

She had just walked to school feeling great, thinking that nothing could possibly go wrong. She had decided to wear a denim skirt that came to her mid thigh, a white blouse over her black tank top, and to pull the outfit together she wore her black ballet slippers. All in all she thought she looked wonderful and she must have been right because the first person to see her was Kouga and that memory still made her giggle.

"Wow Kagome talk about change, you look absolutely ravishing today. Mind if I escort you to class, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you in this big bad school."

Kagome could never keep a straight face around Kouga he always made her laugh no matter how bad she felt.

"Of course" she replied, giving him her hand in the process.

They walked with linked arms through the halls, not that it was a big deal. Everyone at the school knew that there was nothing serious between them. Don't be mistaken at one point he had tried to woo Kagome but he knew that for all intensive purposes there was nothing there and he decided that it be best to stay by her side and defend her honor.

Kouga had taken that vow seriously; if any one was rude to her in any way, shape or form they would pay the consequences dearly. Every one had taken to that new occurrence well. No one at the school really had a problem with Kagome, after all she was a sweetheart and helped everyone out whenever the need arose.

However there was always Inuyasha, no one could really explain why he hated Kagome so much only that he did. So ever since anyone could remember Kouga and Inuyasha had been mortal enemies and would be until the day that Inuyasha could behave properly around Kagome. Since everyone in the school knew that it would never happen, their fights were legendary among the students. Any time Inuyasha picked on Kagome and Kouga wasn't there it resulted in a huge fight at lunch the very same day.

"So why is my woman so blue?"

"It's nothing"

Kouga stopped in the middle of the hallway and lifted his hand toward her face. "Are you going to start lying to me now after all this time that I have known you?"

"Okay but its stupid."

"Did that mutt say something to you; if he did I swear to you that I will hurt him."

"No Kouga that's not it. I had done my hair really nice for school today and it got all messed up on my way to school that's all."

Kouga seemed to stop and think about her answer. Even though he might seem stupid that isn't always the case.

"Oh well maybe next time you should put more hairspray in it, that always does the trick for me."

Again with jokes, see what I mean he always puts a smile on my face no matter what is going on.

"Well this is my stop, see you later."

"And later I will see you and be careful with the jack ass in that class. If he does anything to you or even looks at you wrong I will gladly kick his ass."

As I turned around I could clearly see who it was that my knight in shining armor was referring to. Right at end of the row was King Inuyasha himself. Like I said why couldn't I just have one good day, am I really that unlucky.

"Well well well if it isn't the ugly duckling herself. So you decided to show yourself, damn you must be asking for it."

Why the hell can't he leave me alone, I mean when have I ever done anything to him. I have been nothing but nice to him and here he is being an ass like always. Forget about this and about the way that it has always been, I said that this year I was turning a new chapter in the book called Kagome and that is what I plan to do. So here goes nothing.

"Why don't you just shut up?"

Inuyahsa could not believe his ears, and apparently neither could the class judging by the whispers all over the room. Did she go crazy or something?

"Are you okay, I mean you must have a fever or some other illness to be talking as if you meant something to any one around here? Oh no maybe you finally did crack, are you losing it as we speak. Do you think I need to call 911?"

The class was quiet all around, everyone was flabbergasted. Ever since she transferred last year Inuyasha had always made her life a living hell, yet here she was finally steeping up to him.

That little mutt who does he think he is talking to me like that. He should be happy that I only said that to him, but he has pushed it too far.

"What did a cat bite your tongue? Let's hope not because your breath probably killed it."

Kagome saw him laughing but noticed that everyone was quiet around them. No one in the school appreciated how mean Inuyasha was to her. The only reason that they didn't say anything was because he wasn't always mean. He was actually decent to everyone but her. The only difference between this instance and all the times that it happened last year was that now she wasn't the 'ugly duckling' anymore she had finally grown out of her baby fat and looked nothing like she had last year.

Kagome took her sweet time making her way to stand directly in front of Inuyasha but when she did she looked him straight in the eye and said "You only wish that you were the cat that got my tongue"

With that she made her way toward her seat that just happened to be right in front of Inuyahsa and acted as if nothing had transpired between the two. She could feel Inuyasha staring at her the entire time in class. I cannot believe that I said that to him, Oh my lord jesus. How could I say that to him? Well at least I know that no one heard me. With that thought she forgot about everything that was happening and decided to spend the rest of the time in class concentrating on her work. After all it was math which was her worst subject. So like it or not she had to pay attention or else she would fail.

Inuyasha in the mean time had no idea where she found the nerve to say that to him. She must have grown courage with all the bodily structures that she had grew during the summer. Yes he had to admit it to himself at least, Kagome was looking good. But he new that train of thought only led to disaster. That was something that his gut instinct told him. After all there was something funny about her ever since he met her last year. He wasn't an asshole to any one, but she was different. Something about her just made him tick and no matter what he did and how many times he tried to stop he just could not say something nice to her because it was like a total blackout. He would be thinking of saying something nice to her and then he would space out and come to when she was either running away from him or crying, there was of course those times when that mangy wolf intervened and he would come to with a black eye and a sore jaw. That was always fun, he always knew that it was her fault that he ended up the way that he did.

So now that he had his mind set on what he was going to do next he lifted his hand and did the unthinkable.

Kagome was sitting at her desk trying to decipher the words coming out of her teacher's mouth but all she heard was Blah Blah Blah. The next thing she knew she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked down to find Inuyasha handing her a note. She looked at it indifferently, instead she focused on his hand, this must be a dream king Inuyasha was touching her and not screaming.

"Take it and read it, that is what you do with a note,"

Giving him the evil eye, she turned back toward the front of the classroom with the note in her hand.

She opened up the note and could not believe her eyes. There was no way that the note said what she thought it said. She read it over and over again but came back to the same conclusion. There it was written in black ink, what are you doing after school? She looked over her shoulder and sure enough there was Inuyasha staring at her as if waiting for an answer. What should she do, she could throw the letter in his face or she could answer him politely. He had always treated her badly but then again maybe he was also deciding to change things in his life. So she answered him and passed the note back to him.

Inuyasha grabbed the letter and could hardly wait to see what she wrote back. She must think that he is some kind of bipolar freak; after all he was her version of a sworn enemy. Well there was no reason to live in the past she was paying attention to him now, in his book that meant that he had a clear slate to do with what he may. He didn't know how it happened but it was as if he got hit by a sledgehammer. Now it didn't bother him when Kagome walked into a room; he didn't get angry instead he got nervous. It was strange the way he felt when she was around him. So having these thoughts he opened the note and saw her response.

'Nothing special why do you ask? ' He wrote back without a second thought, tapping her shoulder he handed her the note.

'Meet me at the beach by the pier at seven o'clock?'

Whoa, he's asking me out this must be some sort of dream. Well there is nothing wrong with fantasizing, here goes nothing. She reached over her shoulder to give him the letter just as the teacher reached out at the same time and took the letter from her.

"Well what do we have here? You know Higurashi this calls for a detention and if I may be as bold as to ask, who may this letter be for?"

Kagome could not believe her luck, this was supposed to be her fantasy and it was turning out into her nightmare. She decided to let herself be humiliated, putting her head down she surrendered to her fate.

"Well what do we have here, I believe that it is my duty as an educator of the young to share with the class what it is that you and someone else in this class find so interesting."

Perfect he doesn't know who else was writing on the note. This means that there won't be any rumors because people would never suspect that I have something going on with my arch enemy.

"Well are any of our young scholarly men willing to confess to writing this note to our beloved Higurashi?"

As the teacher looked around, Kagome sneaked a glance at her secret partner. Once eye contact was established they looked at each other. They looked away at the same time but they were both thinking the same thing, it was so funny that two people that thought they were worlds apart were in all actuality more alike than they ever thought was possible.

"Well I guess that the fact that no one is manning up and taking the blame for committing the crime, I hope that this shows Higurashi that this boy is not as mighty as you think he is. I mean it is obvious that he is a coward but I guess you won't really listen to what I have to say about this will you? The youth of today really is shallow, vain and dimwitted, oh the shame."

"I really am sorry Mr.Hakamumu I can promise that this will never happen in your class ever ever again." And at the end of this rather pathetic apology I couldn't help but bat my eyelashes at him. If you really think about it I am the teachers pet and the teacher was expecting this behavior from a student of my level. Even if that little display earned more than a few giggles around me, I still got away with a slap on the wrist when most students would have ended up with a weeks worth of detention. So I just sat back and relaxed while the teacher forgave and forgot all about that little accident.

Inuyasha could not believe what he was seeing; she was totally manipulating the teacher. How the hell could one little girl reduce a man to so little just by blinking a few times, who cares if it was sexy as hell. That little trick of hers would have never worked on me; I am a man of caliber and with that title come a few responsibilities. Among those being the ability to look passed the alluring sexy feminine wiles of one of, or maybe even the hottest girl I have ever seen. Since I know that I am protected I might as well make a move right?

Kagome could feel his breath tickling her ear, she couldn't help that pulse of warmth that coursed up her spine neither could she resist the sigh that fell from her lips. She leaned her head a little so that he could do whatever it was that he wanted to do. Wait that wasn't right, that's not what I meant by that comment. I leaned back so that I could hear him better. I mean it was kind of obvious that he wanted to say something to me and the fact that we couldn't pass notes to each other only left one option right?

"So are we on for tonight"

With a nod of her head the deal was sweetly sealed and tonight was going to be the beginning of a long series of sweetly everlasting yet torturous events. With that final note the bell rung and everyone one was on their way to their next class.


	2. In the air tonight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. That right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18, Kouga: 18

Sango: 18,

**The Date**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome made her way home in a daze; she was still in shock from her day at school today. She could not believe that she was really awake and that everything that happened through out the day wasn't some kind of dream.

'_I mean come on; Inuyasha and I haven't exactly been buddies._

_Kagome don't lie to yourself, Inuyasha has made your life miserable ever since you started at Shikon High last year. He is probably planning on doing something terrible to you. How much do you want to bet that he is planning on humiliating you in the worst way possible?_

Kagome shook her head of all the negative thoughts. Maybe Inuyasha does have an ulterior motive for asking her on a date. Well if he thinks he is slick enough to pull it off then let him go for it. She was going to take some precautions just to make sure she had the protection that she needed. First thing was first, she had to call Sango as soon as she got home.

As soon as she came in through the door she could already smell the tangy sweet smell of her favorite treat. She ran toward the kitchen and was immediately enveloped in her mothers embrace.

"So how was your first day as a senior?"

"Well I had a rough morning but everything went well after my first class."

Her mother looked at her as if reading her like a book. Then her face broke out into a huge smile.

"My little Kagome has a date!"

"Mom you think you can say that a little bit louder I don't think our dead relatives heard you."

Her mother was jumping up and down with utter joy radiating off of her like a damn generator. What kind of world had she stepped into. Obviously this was not the world in which she had grown up in. These things didn't just happen out of the blue. So with a perturbed look on her face she turned toward her mother and decided to tell her everything that had transpired today.

"Okay well it happened like this. I was looking so kawaii today and I thought that it was going to be the start of something new, that this year was going to be different. So I was walking across the court yard and then I feel someone staring at me so I turn around, only to find the obnoxious Inuyasha pointing at me and laughing. No one was laughing with him but then he did something that I would have never thought possible. He stood up and walked toward me and said 'that hair looks great, where did you get it from because it surely isn't yours.'

"That little egotistical boy, who does he think he is?"

"Oh mom, don't worry that isn't the half of it. I was very upset and I was walking to my second class when Kouga walks up to me and lifted my spirits like always. He walked me to my next class and warned me to watch out for, guess who?

"WHO?"

"Inuyasha, it was terrible I was about to turn tail and run. However I marched right through the door and sat down. Then he said something stupid about me and he actually looked very stupid because everyone was very quiet. Well too make a story short he kind of apologized to me and asked me out. Isn't that crazy, I mean Inuyasha actually asked me out."

Her mother in the mean time was digesting that little bit of information. She already knew why it was happening. She had thought that it was going to take a little longer to actually come to.

"That's wonderful honey; he is finally seeing how wonderful you are."

"But mom you don't think that he is going to try something mean?"

"No, why do you think that he is going to do something to you?"

"Well no but there is that possibility, I mean you know that I believe people can change for the better but it was a very sudden change."

"Okay if you think that there is a possibility that he might have something planned than make sure that he doesn't go through with whatever he has planned."

"How?"

Mrs. Higurashi had a devious smile while she said "look irresistible, he won't be able to concentrate enough to do anything but keep him from drooling all over himself."

Kagome could believe her ears. Wow my mother is so evil I never knew she had it in her. So with a quick good bye she ran toward her bedroom to tell Sango.

Thirty minutes later she was listening to Sango's input to her story.

"Well Kagome this is your chance to screw him over and make him humiliate himself for the world to see."

"Sango you know that I can't do that. I mean what if he really is trying to be nice to me?"

"Well maybe he is but I don't like the sound of it. The Inuyasha that I am used to is always evil when it comes to you, so I am sorry if I am worried."

"Well I was kind of hoping that you would help me?"

"Name it and you know that I am there."

"How about you come and kind of watch over me, you know like my guardian angel."

After a long silence Kagome could not stand it any longer.

"Please Sango if he does have something awful plan I am going to need reinforcements in order to beat him up."

"Okay but only if you promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"You have to promise that if he is an asshole, you are going to bring him down. Are we clear?"

"Yes maam."

"Okay and I also think that Kouga should come."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not he is the best defense you have against Inuyasha."

Kouga is the best defense that I have but … so many things could go wrong tonight and if Kouga is there, then things are either going to go very well or turn out to be a complete mess. Not to mention the huge fight that is going to break out if Inuyasha does end up doing something wrong. _'And let me not forget the fight Kouga and I got into two days before school started.'_

"Well I guess it can't hurt if Kouga is there."

"Perfect I will call him and let him know what is happening then I will meet you at your house at six, in order to get you looking sexy."

Kagome hung up the phone and found that she couldn't stop her uncontrollable laughter. Wow this night was going to be amazing no matter what happened. There was two ways that this night could end. First scenario was that Inuyasha turned out to be plotting something against Kagome and he would end up with his head ripped off. The second scenario looked so much better in her head. Inuyasha was an absolute gentleman and they had a great evening that would end up with a goodnight kiss. Now the second scenario did sound a lot better than the first don't you think? After all a girl is entitiled to a normal public relationship right? It isn't a crime to want people to know you like someone right?

It was now five thirty so she decided that a shower was in order

Her shower went great; then again nothing could possibly go wrong. Now brushing her very clean hair, she sat in front of her mirror wondering how she ended up in her current position. Sure she knew that things were different this year. She had changed a lot; she remembered last year she had a terrible crush on Kouga. The only reason that she never went out with him was because she always felt guilty. Kouga was her knight in shining armor, whenever she was in a pickle of a situation he would come and fix whatever was wrong. It was her fault that he got into so many fights with Inuyasha especially.

She remembered the day that Kouga asked her out; he declared that she was his woman. She had been feeling down because Inuyasha had thrown a water balloon at her and she had been wearing a white t- shirt which meant that she was displaying her bra for everyone to see. Kagome had run into the nearest bathroom, hiding from everyone's stares and laughter. She had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes before she heard Kouga's voice…

"_Hey Kagome, are you in here?"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_It's me, Kouga, are you okay? Why don't you come out, it can't be that bad."_

"_My shirt is wet."_

"_That's why you're hiding in the bathroom, because your shirt is wet. Come on Kagome, I thought you were made of tougher stuff."_

"_You think I'm a baby or something."_

"_Maybe not a baby but it does seem kind of silly that you won't come out here because your shirt is wet."_

_Kagome couldn't believe her ears; he was calling her a baby. She was so angry which is the only explanation for what she did next. She opened the stall door and walked toward Kouga, who by the way was staring at her with his mouth open wide. That was when she looked down and saw her white bra that was also wet and didn't leave much to the imagination. She turned around so fast she almost fell down in the process._

"_You see why I didn't want to come out."_

_She was feeling really crappy. She started walking back towards the stall when she was stopped by Kouga's hand on her shoulder. He raised his blushing face towards her and handed her his black polo shirt, she took it from him with a smile. She changed into his shirt and came back out to see Kouga who was still blushing._

"_Thank you for the shirt."_

_Kouga just stood there in the girl's bathroom blushing, not saying a word as if he had lost the ability to speak. Kagome seriously thought there was something wrong with him when he looked up and opened his mouth to speak._

_He took her hand and said "Kagome I want you to be my woman."_

_Kagome just stood there and started laughing. She hadn't realized that he had been serious. But then she saw the crestfallen look on his face. _

"_Kouga you are the only person besides Sango that I care about. I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship for anything."_

"_But if you are my woman then I could protect you from the mutt face."_

"_I don't have to be your woman for you to protect me,"_

_Kouga seemed to consider what she said. "In that case then I vow to always protect you against anyone that wishes you any kind of harm."_

It was funny the way that some things turned out. She had met Kouga the first day that she arrived at the school. She had been trying to open her locker for what seemed to be the thirtieth time, yet she was still there trying to open it. Who could have thought opening a locker could be so difficult. She was about to give up, when she was interrupted by a boy with gorgeous eyes. He just leaned against her locker as if he knew her.

_Kagome had never been rude, but this boy did not know her so why did he was he invading her personal space._

"_Do you need a little help?"_

"_It won't budge." She gave it another try but the locker just wouldn't open._

"_You must be new; you see there is a trick to it. The locks on these lockers were put in upside down. So in order to open your locker you need to do the directions in the opposite order. Try it and I promise that you will not be disappointed. _

_Kagome did as he said and sure enough, the locker opened like magic. She turned toward her savior._

"_Thanks for the help, if there is anything that I can do for you just name it."_

_Kouga was distracted by her response. 'Wow this girl must be new. There is no way that a girl this cute could be so ignorant not to know what she just proposed.'_

_And praise the lord, it took her about two seconds to realize what she had just said. This was of course obvious by the way that she slapped her head._

"_That's not what I meant, what I meant was that if you need help with like homework or something. You know anything like that."_

_Kouga just started laughing." Its okay I knew what you meant the first time you said it. It was either that or you were slutty, which I didn't think for a second. You are way too cute to be a slut." With that said she relaxed and offered him her hand._

"_My name is Kagome, what's your name?"_

"_My name is Kouga and if you ever need anything just let me know."_

_The bell rung at that exact second, they both looked at each other and smiled. She asked for directions and was on her way. _

Ever since that day she and Kouga had been pals, except for the occasions in which he would try to say she was his woman. However those moments were far and in between he was the best guy friend a girl could ask for.

Kagome had just finished brushing her hair when Sango appeared in her bedroom.

"You must have been fantasizing about Inuyasha because you didn't even hear me come in. So was he naked?"

"Please Sango; you have been around Miroku for too long, you're starting to think like him."

"Well I brought you the perfect outfit."

Sango laid out the outfit on the bed, and stood back to let Kagome see it. It was a mix between a sundress and an evening gown. It was a white halter top; the hem was about two inches above the knee, the material felt like silk and it had strip of bright blue sequins right below the underwire. This dress was made for her; her eyes were going to look great. Paired with cute white sandals that tied at the back she was going to knock Inuyasha off his feet.

"Well don't just stand there and stare, get dressed it's already 6:15."

Kagome wasted no time; she grabbed the dress and headed toward the bathroom. When she came back into her room Sango was sitting on her bed. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I knew this dress was perfect, you look amazing, no man in his right mind is going to be able to resist you tonight."

They agreed to curl her hair and add some lip gloss. Once they were done with that Sango said to wait until she announced her to walk down the stairs. Kagome thought it was a stupid idea but Sango would not take no for an answer. So that was the reason as to why she was waiting at the top of the stairs, when she heard Sango call her down, she made her way down.

Kouga who had been waiting down stairs for the girls had no idea why he had come in the first place. Why should he tag along, it was Kagome that decided to go out with that stupid mutt. Why should he have to suffer, even if it was for Kagome's protection? Who was he kidding he knew that he would of tagged along even if he wasn't asked to. There was no way that he was going to let Kagome go out alone with dog breath. Because he knew that she wasn't completely safe with him.

You see Kouga knew something that few others in the school knew. He was one of the only youkai's at the school that could see through Inuyasha's spell. Inuyasha is a hanyou, the reason that no one in school knows is because the spell that Inuyasha uses is very expensive to come by, at least it is for the average person. However Inuyasha and Kouga were more alike than anyone realized. The biggest difference between them was that Kouga didn't care if people knew that he and his cousins, Ginta and Hakaku were wolf demons. Inuyasha on the other hand was ashamed that he was a hanyou, since most people had constantly looked down upon them. He cleared his mind as he looked up in time to see Kagome walking down the stairs. All of his thoughts flew right out the window at the sight of her.

Kouga could not believe his eyes. 'What the hell is her problem, if it is a casual date why does she look as if she is ready to elope? Shit, she looks as if she is going to her wedding and is damn happy about it. She was doing this to torture him, well too bad, he was not going to pay any attention to her and see how she liked the treatment.

Kagome was being tortured; she could not believe that Kouga was just standing there. He looked mad for a moment but two seconds it looked as if he was indifferent towards the whole thing. Just to set the record straight, she was not doing this to get anyone mad. She just needed a change in her life and what better way than date your enemy. With her head up high, she made her way to Kouga's car.

Sango could feel that there was something going on between Kagome and Kouga, then again he was constantly getting into fights with Inuyasha because of his ill treatment toward Kagome. So she could understand any hostility that Kouga might be experiencing at the moment. No matter what was happening between the friends, Sango was going to make sure that everyone enjoyed themselves tonight, after all it was a night to celebrate.

"So Kouga what do you think of Kagome's dress, I picked it out myself, isn't it gorgeous."

Kouga growled. "Yes, she looks precious. I bet Inuyasha is going to be drooling all over her because of it."

Kagome turned toward Kouga; she couldn't believe he had just said that. "What the hell is your problem?"

"There are so many things that I can't even begin because I wouldn't know where to start."

"Why are you being such an ass, its not like he asked me to marry him."

"Wow! I didn't know you moved that fast, did he propose while you were taking a shower."

"Hey!" They both turned toward Sango.

"What is going on between you two, you guys never argue."

"Ask mister asshole here?"

"Fuck you; you know that everything that I am saying is true."

"So you think that I'm easy as well as well as a hypocrite."

"You said it not me."

"Sango, I told you that this would not be a good idea. I think that you should just drop me off. I can't deal with this idiot and Inuyasha at the same time.

As soon as Kouga turned into a parking spot Kagome was already out of the car and walking toward the pier. Sango looked at the seat that her friend just left and turned toward the reason she left so fast.

"Do you have anything that you need to get off your chest?"

"Are you staying or leaving?"

Sango was taken aback, Kouga was being an ass. Maybe Kagome was right, Kouga was not a good idea for this little adventure.

"You need to check yourself, especially when you talk to me. Kagome might let it slide but I will waste no time in ripping you another one. And if I hear that you messed up this night for Kagome than I will make sure that you never have children of your own. Are we clear?"

Kouga gulped, he sometimes forgot why he always watched his mouth around Sango. He nodded as she stepped out of the car.

"Sango, make sure that he treats her right, please."

"You don't have to ask me to take care of my friend Kouga."

Kouga nodded and sped off into the night with Kagome on his mind.

Sango reached her destination right on time. Inuyasha was walking toward Kagome with a big smile on his face. He had a white rose in his hand which was currently behind his back. She looked at Kagome's face, she looked adorable her eyes never leaving Inuyasha.

Kagome could not think straight he looked so good. He was wearing khaki slacks with a black long sleeved v-neck shirt. His black hair was pulled back and his dark eyes seemed to glow when he looked at her. He was smiling from ear to ear, and holding something behind his back. She had a moment to panic, and then she saw Sango smiling, which eased her nerves. If it had been something bad Sango would have ran to her rescue. She was wondering if Kouga stayed or not. She couldn't sense him but then again he could be trying to hide from her. She just hoped he calmed down it was after all his fault that things turned out the way that they did.

Inuyasha stood right in front of Kagome and bent forward to give her a kiss on her cheek. Then as she was about to open her mouth he brought his hidden hand into the open. In his hand was one of the most beautiful white roses she had ever seen. He handed it to her saying "a beautiful rose for an even more beautiful girl."

Kagome blushed, he was too cute, what was she supposed to do. He did not give her a chance to decide what to do next. As he took her hand and started walking along the beach.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She playfully said while gently pushing him. He turned around and came after her. He chased her for quite some time. Even thought both teenagers knew that he could have easily caught her. They were having fun just by being silly.

They could not have been cuter than a litter of puppies. She paid close attention to where he was putting his hands. Making sure that he didn't take advantage of Kagome, while 'playing'. She saw when he leaned toward her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then all hell broke loose.

Kagome had not seen the kiss coming. But when he kissed her it felt wonderful, although it was a short kiss it was great. Then she started feeling guilty and she looked toward the ground when she heard Inuyasha growl. She looked up at the same time that Inuyasha sniffed close to her neck and said something that freaked her out.

"You smell like him, are you doing him?"

Kagome had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about, but he did not sound like himself. She did however notice that he seemed to be extremely angry with the way she smelled. So she asked, "what do I smell like?'

"Don't pretend to be an innocent little girl; you know that you were with him tonight. You have some nerve to come here, on a date with me when you just saw him."

"Who are you talking about, I haven't been with anyone."

"You little lying whore, get out of my face before I do something that we will both regret."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way. If you wanted to be mean than you should have stood me up. There is no reason for you to be cruel and to think I thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong."

Sango ran up to catch up to Kagome.

"What was that all about?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, we were having a great time before he just snapped. He started saying that I smelled like him, I have no idea what the heck he was talking about.

Sango thought about that, "Maybe he was talking about Kouga. You know that they cannot stand each other."

"Yeah that makes sense but he didn't have to be so mean, he said some awful things to me."

"Well he is going to have to learn that Kouga and I are friends. And there is no way that I am leaving my friends for a boy."

When Kagome got home she stripped to her underwear and changed her bra for a tank top. She got into bed and thought of everything that happened tonight. The date was great except for the end which was a little strange. The biggest problem however was that Kouga had been on her mind for 89 percent of the night. She felt bad about the way that they parted ways today. But he had to know that this was the consequence for his decision. She just could not get him out of her mind. She was falling asleep when she heard her window open. She was alarmed until the intruder sat on the edge of her bed. She opened her eyes only to see Kouga's eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I wish that I could tell you why I had to do what I did. But please don't date Inuyasha, I don't trust him. And I am worried for you." Finishing his sentence he opened his eyes and saw a now awake Kagome staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kouga, why can't you just tell me?"

Kouga looked at her and it broke his heart. He cared for her deeply but he could not hurt her. And he was sure that if he told her it would be the last time he ever saw her. So he had told her they had to stop.

"I wish I could Kagome, I wish it was that easy."

Just as he got up to leave, Kagome kneeled on her bed and held Kouga's wrist.

Kouga turned toward her and could not stop his gaze from looking at her. She was wearing a skin tight pink tank top and black panties. Kouga couldn't help it he stood directly in front of her, staring at her as if the world had ended, which was exactly how he felt.

Kagome looked into his Turquoise eyes which were now dark with some emotion she could not decipher. She caressed his face as she leaned toward him only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Please one last time, I don't want to let you go."

"Then why did you go out with him?"

"You told me that we couldn't be and I wanted to let you know that I was mad. I know that it was petty but you didn't give me an explanation what was I supposed to do, be a nice little girl and sit while you just pretend that we had nothing."

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that fell. I need someone that can comfort me. It might not be Inuyasha but I can't wait for you to come around and see the light… please one more kiss and I promise that I will try harder to forget… please?"

Kouga didn't say anything as he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. How could he turn his back away from her? He leaned toward her as he gently caressed her face. Once his lips made contact with hers, he heard her sigh. What was supposed to be an innocent parting kiss turned into something more. Kagome put her arms around his neck as Kouga pulled her against him. It was as if he could not get enough of her, it had always been that way with Kagome. There was no way to get close to her and not be pulled in to her vortex. You never wanted to get out, but he had to. It was for her own good, he hoped she would understand and hopefully she would forgive him.

He pulled back from the heated kiss and looked into her eyes. "This is it honey. But you have to tell me if it's easier for you if we just don't speak again. I don't think that being friends is helping. Maybe we should give each other space until things cool down."

Kagome didn't know what to say, he was breaking her heart. She lifted her gaze towards his. "Maybe we should part ways to cool things down.

Kouga looked at her and then turned around to go out her window.

"Kouga!"

"Please Kagome, don't do this."

"Just answer me one thing?"

Kouga just nodded, he didn't trust his voice to formulate an answer.

"Do you still love me?"

"I'll never stop loving you." With that said he jumped out the window without a second's hesitation.

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night. How was she supposed to ignore him, when it killed her every time that she saw him and knew that she could not have the one that she loved.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. But I had a hard time trying to figure out what I wanted to do with the story. I know you are probably confused and have a lot of questions. But they will al be answered soon. I am also changing the title to Swallowed. There is a reason for the strange title but it will be revealed shortly. Just be patient.


	3. She comes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: I know that the story is a bit confusing, but I assure you that it will all make sense at the end. And thank you to all of the reviewers. I know that this chapter is short but I have been kind of busy. Please review and give me your thoughts on the story, you can even make suggestions. Also I have decided that for the interest of the story I am going to change the ages of the characters.

Kagome: 17, Inuyasha: 18, Kouga: 18

Sango: 18, and Miroku: 18

She Comes

Kouga stood under the spray of water, thinking of the mess that awaited him in school today. He had no idea how he was supposed to face her after last night. How could he have come up with that stupid suggestion?

'_Who am I kidding; I had to do it for her own good. She doesn't have a future with me; she doesn't fit into the plan. It'd be better for her if I never spoke to her again.'_

'_But how can I just ignore her. If that was that easy then I would have never gotten involved with her in the first place, but there was no way for me to not be attracted to her. Kagome is perfect and I am just supposed to turn my head the other way when I see her. That's fucking impossible; I have to find a way to change this.'_

Turning off the shower he looked in the mirror with conviction. Walking toward his room to change he thought of all the possibilities that he had to turn this situation around and make it beneficial for him. Grabbing his books he made his way to school.

Kagome had made her way to school with her head in the clouds. She didn't know what to think of first, Kouga and Inuyasha. Two very different boys and so alike that it scared her. What was she supposed to do?

'_Okay I can admit that I am attracted to Inuyasha, but I am in love with Kouga. Even though he doesn't deserve it, after all the pain he put me though. But Inuyasha used to be horrible to me and Kouga was always there for me. But now who am I supposed to run to? My knight in shining armor is nothing but an ass.'_

Making her way to the school gates, she thought of all the possible events that were going to take place today.

Inuyasha had rushed to school hoping to find some answers. He had woken up this morning to find his room had been destroyed. How you ask, well he was hoping to find out from the last person he remembers. Speaking of said girl, there she was walking through the main gates.

'_Here goes nothing'_

"Hey Kagome, wait up"

Kagome turned around at the sound of her name. She couldn't believe that he was actually speaking to her; he had seemed pretty upset yesterday. She waited for him to make his way over to her.

"Hey Inuyasha"

Inuyasha took a look at the girl before him, something was wrong. She didn't smell right and she didn't look so great either. She looked like she had been crying; her eyes were red and slightly swollen. Maybe he had done something wrong.

"You okay Kagome, you don't look so good."

Kagome gave him a slight smile, "Well that's not a very nice thing to say."

"That's not what I mean, what I meant was that you look like shit… well not the way that you think I meant it, its just you look like.. umm"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Putting a finger on his lips, he immediately stopped his stuttering.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, I know what you mean and don't worry about it, I am fine."

Rolling his eyes at her lie, "well your face begs to differ"

"Excuse me if we mere mortals aren't as blessed to wake up looking like gods every damn morning." With that she turned her back on him, set on walking to class.

Inuyasha however had other plans. Running to catch up with her he decided to have some fun before class.

"So you think that I am a god."

She looked up at him ready to give him a piece of her mind, but then she saw his cocky smirk.

"I never said that it was you that I was referring to, so don't go getting all cocky on me."

"Well I wasn't cocky, but you did imply that it was me."

"Really and when exactly did I imply that?"

"That's too easy, you were looking right at me when you said it. That makes it kind of easy don't you think."

"Oh shut up, you are impossible."

"So Kagome changing the topic, I had a great time yesterday."

"Are you sure you were pretty angry toward the end."

"What was I angry about?"

Kagome gave him a look that clearly said 'you have got to be kidding me'. But he seemed to really be asking the question.

"Well you weren't really specific."

"Okay but what was going on when I got mad?"

Kagome was blushing at his question. She was still a little surprised at what transpired last night.

"Well are you going to answer the question or gush about it like a five year old?"

"Why do you have to be such an ass, did you ever think that maybe I don't want to talk about what happened."

Inuyasha instantly paled at her comment. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started searching every part of her body.

"Did I hurt you or something?"

"Inuyasha what do you think you're doing, are you crazy?" she said as she shoved his searching hands away from her body.

"Kagome answer me."

She pushed him away, so she could fix her disheveled appearance. "No you didn't hurt me; you just said I smelled bad."

"Well I am sure that you did something to provoke me."

"What the hell are you saying? Are you trying to say that I did in fact smell bad?"

"Feh, what the fuck am I supposed to know, you probably put on some disgusting powder on or something."

"That's ridiculous seeing as how I don't wear any makeup."

Shooting her a glance, making sure she could see what he was doing. "Well maybe you should start because it looks to me as if you might benefit from it. You do look like shit."

"Inuyasha I suggest you run if you don't want to end up dead."

"You think I am going to be scared of a puny little girl like you."

Kagome lunged at him and went for his hair. "I suggest that you take that back before you end up with no hair."

"Hey let go of my hair wench, you're going to be sorry for this. I said let go now before you regret it."

Kagome was having a hard time holding onto his hair due to the fact that he was going in circles trying to dislodge her. At this rate they were both going to end up on the floor. And they had a pretty amused audience, not to mention all the whispers that could be heard.

_Oh my god, look at those two!_

_Aren't they enemies?_

_Don't you think they look cute together?_

_Aww you could just tell that they are going to end up together._

They had attracted a huge amount of people, which were preventing the rest of the students from coming into the school.

"Hey wench why don't you let go? Oh I get it you want to hold on don't you; well you should have told me that you wanted some more of me. I don't have a problem pleasing you especially after the glorious night we had yesterday. After all I do owe you for that amazing trick you showed me"

Kagome was blushing profusely, the nerve of this guy. He was just trying to embarrass her and she had to admit that it was working. She was after all hanging off of him like a monkey, holding onto his hair as he twirled around trying to get her to let go.

"If you would just take it back then I would let you go."

Inuyasha was thinking of something to say that was truly embarrassing but then an even better idea struck him. Turning around with lightning speed, he caught her by surprise and decided to use that moment to his advantage.

Kagome had a moment of shock as she was suddenly airborne. But just as she thought she was going to die, she felt herself in Inuyasha's arms. She was holding on for dear life, and that's when she heard the whistles and aww's from the crowd surrounding them.

That's when she quickly assesses her current position. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her hips and she had her arms around his neck, her legs were wrapped around him and their faces were two inches apart. Feeling his breath against her face she had to take a second to close her eyes. When she opened them, she leaned forward at the same time. She was so immersed in the moment that she failed to notice the commotion coming for the crowd.

Inuyasha was looking at her perfect lips and was waiting for what was to come, when he heard…

"What the fuck is going on, did you all forget how to walk?"

Kagome apparently hadn't heard anything because her lips met Inuyasha's with a passion that he hadn't known she possessed. He wasted no time in dipping her head in order to deepen the kiss, previous thoughts fleeing from his head. They were both wrapped around each other, the moment was perfect, and nothing could ruin it.

The crowd had collectively stopped breathing. This had to be the sweetest thing that any of them had ever witnessed.

Kouga had been very determined to make it to school early so that he could talk to Kagome. But when he had arrived at school he had been blocked from entering by a huge mob of students just standing there. He tried yelling for them to get out of the way and when that didn't work he started shoving them out of his way. Just as he made his way to the clearing he couldn't believe his eyes.

The couple was still enjoying their glorious kiss, but it was instantly stopped when they heard a broken voice come from the crowd.

"Kagome"

Upon hearing the voice, Kagome separated herself from Inuyasha's embrace and turned toward the voice only to see Kouga's hateful expression.

Kouga sent her a glare that would have killed, only to do something worse.

"You fucking whore"


	4. All these things I hate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

All these things I hate

_Upon hearing the voice, Kagome separated herself from Inuyasha's embrace and turned toward the voice only to see Kouga's hateful expression._

_Kouga sent her a glare that would have killed, only to do something worse._

"_You fucking whore"_

A large percentage of the student body had gathered around the three seniors. They were all observing the group with keen interest. Everyone at the school knew about Kouga's over protectiveness, especially when it came to Kagome. So it was only natural that they want to witness the biggest fight of the century.

Kagome had been having the time of her life when she heard it or more accurately him. The boy that had completely crushed her heart just yesterday; whom she had given her heart to had the nerve to call her a whore.

Inuyasha however was not very happy at the moment. First wolf shit interrupts a very good kiss, and then he thinks he has the right to call Kagome a whore. His demon side was telling him to end the miserable wolf's existence, but he couldn't do that or else he would show his secret to the world.

No one had said a word since Kouga's outburst. So of coarse it was only natural that he is the one to break the silence.

"You must be desperate to hook up with the first mutt you see. If I knew you were going to miss me this much I might have made an exception if only to spare you the humiliation. You know what it is to go from a grade A man like me to a guy that is lower than scum himself, damn Kagome talk about lowering your standards."

Kagome could not believe the hateful words that were coming out of his mouth. She understood that he was mad but he didn't have to say anything and everything that was passing through his thoughts.

Inuyasha was beyond pissed, which accounts for what happened next.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to Kagome like that? I'll fuck you up for what you said."

"This is actually quite ironic, considering the fact that I was telling you this not very long ago."

"Well things change, which can easily be seen by looking at your sorry excuse of a friendship."

"Fuck off; you don't know what you're talking about."

"I might not know exactly what you two fought about, but I do know that no true friend would say a tenth of the things you said to Kagome. Apparently you aren't a very good friend."

Kouga hadn't spared a glance her way since the argument started. As soon as her name left Inuyasha's lips, his eyes sought her out. He could have kicked himself right then and there for his stupidity. There she was with her eyes downcast and hers bangs shielding her from all eyes. Without a second thought Kouga ran to her. He kneeled right before her, reaching out a hand to push her bangs aside.

He looked into her misty blue orbs and felt his eyes tear up. He took his other hand to gently grasp hers and bring it to his own face.

"Honey I'm sorry, I got jealous. I didn't mean what I said please forgive me."

Inuyasha didn't stop Kouga's actions because he wanted to see Kagome's reaction. He wasn't stupid; he knew Kagome could hold her own against any human or demon alike. He stood off to the side of Kagome for moral support and to claw Kouga off if the need arose.

Kagome lifted her hand to remove Kouga's hand from her face and took her other hand out of his grasp.

She looked him straight in eye before saying, "get up"

As he stood he tried to embrace her, only to have her put up her hand and back away.

"Kagome I am really sorry please forget everything I said I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Kouga do me a favor and shut up. I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Why should I believe anything that you say? You want to know what your little display proved to me today."

The look she gave him made him back up and whimper, which made everyone back up at the sight of a demon cowering from a human girl.

"It shows me how egotistical and cruel you can be at the drop of a dime."

Kouga walked toward her again as if to grab her hand only to feel a slight tinge on his cheek. He lifted his hand to his cheek only to find a shallow cut on it. He looked at Kagome as if seeing her for the first time.

"You lost my trust and if you know me the slightest bit then you know that it is a very hard thing to gain back. So if you could do me a favor, step back and leave me alone before I do something that we both regret."

Reaching out a hand, "please Kagome, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough this time. Kouga don't you think you've done enough, just leave me alone."

Lifting her head once more to meet his eyes, Kouga was the one to turn away this time. He could not take the pain and hurt in her eyes. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, except at this point they were streaming down her face. He tried to grab her once more only to find Inuyasha in his way.

At the smell of her tears he knew he had to step in. She was a firecracker when she stood up to him, but she was still hurt and he wasn't going to let this idiot do anything else to make her feel worse.

"Get out of my way; this has nothing to do with you."

Inuyasha just shook his head, "I think you should leave."

"I said get out of my face, now!"

"Kouga I think you should listen to Kagome and leave before you regret it."

"Whose gonna make me regret it, you sure as hell aren't"

"What the hell is going on here" Sango was trying to make her way through the crowd. When she was in the clearing she froze. She took one look around and turned toward the boys.

"What the hell did you do?"

Kouga was at a loss for words, "Sango, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Get the fuck out of here Kouga because I know you do not want to be anywhere near me when I figure out what you did."

She made her way to Kagome as Kouga made his way out of the crowd, which was a lot harder due to the fact that everyone was unmoving and shoving him.

"Let's go Kagome", Sango held her hand out for her to take. Kagome however wasn't paying attention to her, she was staring after Kouga.

Inuyasha knew that there was a lot going on between her and the wolf, but he would wait for her to tell him and now was not the time to decipher the look of longing on her face. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he got back to the situation at hand.

'_Now for damage control'_

Turning to face her, he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Come on Kagome lets get out of here."

She looked at him and gave him a little smile. Looking at Sango she nodded. Following her out the door, with a trailing Inuyasha, they made their way toward the parking lot.

Sango had no idea what was going on. Apparently there was more to Kouga and Kagome's 'friendship'. And Inuyasha is obviously the hero now, so time to find some answers.

She glanced over at Inuyasha who was already looking at her. She was about to open her mouth to ask a question when he shook his head as if he had already read her mind. He mouthed the word later and walked in silence with Kagome side by side.

"Well this is my car; do you guys need a ride?" Inuyasha was looking mainly at Kagome while he asked.

Kagome looked at him, and shook her head. "I can catch a ride with Sango."

Then with out any type of warning, she leapt at Inuyasha hugging him with such force that it took both Inuyasha and Sango by surprise. It took Inuyasha a second to react and hug her back, putting his chin on the top of her head.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha"

"Don't worry about it the wolf had it coming."

She pulled away from the embrace only to look at him and shrug.

"Well I guess that now you owe me a favor little miss sunshine."

"Just because you were nice don't start getting any perverted ideas into that stupid head of yours."

Inuyasha turned around to look at Sango. "Sango don't mistake me for that lecher you have for a boyfriend."

Sango only huffed and started toward her car, leaving them alone.

"Well I guess I do owe you a favor, what do you want?"

Inuyasha had a huge smile on his face, which made Kagome smile. "Well since you did ask I was wondering if …"

"You Hentai!"

"What the hell I haven't even said anything."

"No but you were thinking about it."

"About it" He added with a smirk. "Now who's a hentai?"

"Shut up" she said smacking him in the arm. "I'll see you later."

"Wait a second where do you think you're going?"

Kagome was already rolling her eyes, "bye Inuyasha I will see you tomorrow."

"Not even a goodbye kiss, man you suck."

She laughed and walked away.

"Hey remember you owe me a favor!"

"Yeah yeah" she said waving her hand.

Inuyasha just shook his head and got into his car.

Kagome made her way to Sango's car, finally spotting it. She opened the door and got in only to wish she'd taken a ride with Inuyasha.

"So what the hell happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the line of questioning. "Nothing happened"

"Yeah don't even try to wiggle your way out of this one; there is no way its going to work this time. Come on at least tell me what happened with Kouga, I mean he is known for being over protective of you but that little display was pushing it."

Oh god this is what Kagome feared would come out in this conversation, she knew she had to come clean. Bracing herself she went in for the kill.

"Sango, Kouga and I are more than just friends."

Sango's jaw was about to fall off her face, but then she noticed Kagome squirming.

"Kagome, how much more than just friends are we talking about?

Author's note: I need you guys to let me know about any mistakes in the story in order for me to edit it. Also if there is any confusion I will clarify and please review, good or bad.


	5. Consider this

_Author's Note__: I am so sorry that I took so long but I had midterms. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review and thanks to those who have._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter five

Consider this…

"_Sango, Kouga and I are more than just friends."_

_Sango's jaw was about to fall off her face, but then she noticed Kagome squirming._

"_Kagome, how much more than just friends are we talking about?_

Sango was still staring at her as if she had just sprouted a second head. There was no way to go back now. Now where to start?

"Well don't just sit there, answer the question Kagome."

Shaking her head and looking at Sango, she began her tale. "In order for you to understand I am going to take you to the day that everything changed. You remember the day that Inuyasha hit me with a water balloon?"

"Of course I remember, I wanted to strangle him but you didn't let me."

"Okay, that was the day that everything between me and Kouga changed.

_Kagome had been nervous ever since Kouga's vow in the bathroom. It had been the most embarrassing moment of her life. Even though she had to admit it was very romantic and chivalrous of him, it was a little unnerving .Everything would have been normal if Inuyasha wasn't so mean, she was nothing but nice to him and he had to go and ruin her day ALL THE TIME!!! But maybe he did her a favor by throwing the water balloon at her. This incident had been the last straw. _

_Yes she, Kagome Higurashi had a crush on Inuyasha, but not anymore. It was plain as day to see that Inuyasha was nothing but cruel at least when it came to her. Inuyasha was the one on her mind all the time, but who was the one that was always there for her no matter what? Her knight in shining armor, he came to her rescue more times than she could count._

_Maybe it was time that Kagome take her eyes off of Inuyasha and focused her attention on the one person that cared for her. Now how to tell Kouga that she had a change of mind well heart. Then it hit her, she had the perfect excuse to talk to him out of school. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. _

"_Ookami residence, with who am I speaking?"_

"_This is Kagome, can I speak to Kouga?"_

"_Just a moment"_

_Kagome was waiting for less than two minutes before Kouga was on the phone._

"_And to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"_

_Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his comment._

"_I was just wondering what you were up to?"_

"_Well if you must know, I am actually doing nothing. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well I was kind of bored and I figured that I'd give you a call and find out what you were doing."_

"_Now that you know what I am doing, how may I be of service?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. He must think that she is an idiot, she makes no sense._

"_Well I was thinking that if you weren't busy maybe we could get together and entertain each other."_

"_What kind of entertainment did you have in mind?"_

"_A movie maybe"_

"_Why don't you come over? I have a lot of movies."_

"_That sounds good; I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

"_I will be waiting."_

_Kagome hung up and dropped onto her couch like a sack of potatoes. Now that she had everything in motion she should probably try to change into something more appealing. Not that she really cared what Kouga thought of what she was wearing. After all he had been the one to practically propose to her in the bathroom just today. _

_Running to her room with a million thoughts in her head she knew one thing for sure, she had to wear something that would make him hit on her again. Because after their little encounter in the bathroom he had decided that with his vow in place he shouldn't hit on her anymore. So she needed to make sure that she looked as hot as possible and even then he might still try to resist her just because of his damn honor. _

_Kagome reached her room in record time and stood in front of the closet for what seemed like hours and then out of the corner of her eye she saw what she was looking for. It was a green halter top that Sango had gotten her for her birthday; she had thought that she would never have any reason to wear it, Then again she never thought that she would have to wear something a little on the slutty side in order to seduce Kouga. The Halter top was a low V neck that showed off her very ample cleavage that she had been blessed with and it made her neck seem longer than it actually was. She decided to pair it off with a dark denim skirt which would be accompanied by a black belt and her black Jordan's. Once her outfit was on her person she could not decide what to do to her hair, she knew that it looked very good down but she needed to look sexy so maybe she could put a little mouse in it and give herself bed hair. It was at times like this that she loved her photographic memory she had seen Eri do this a million times, trying to catch the attention of some boy. Again she never thought that her tricks would come in handy but these were desperate times._

_Once her hair look like she had stepped right out of bed in a good way she moved on to makeup. Now this was something that she hated, so she just put on a pinch of eyeliner at the slit of her eyes to make her look catty was the term that Eri used all the time and added some lip gloss and she was done with her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror and could not believe that the person looking back at her was really the Kagome Higurashi that she knew was underneath. She knew that this was a once in a lifetime thing, she just needed to look irresistible in order for Kouga to be more than tempted and cave. Once he did then she could drop the act and be herself once more. It's not as if she was invisible to him anyways, he had admitted that much before she had oh so gently pushed him away. So now she was going to use her feminine wiles to get him back. If Sango could only see her right this second she would think she was crazy. Never in her life had she done anything as insane as what she was doing right this second. She had never had any real interest in guys as a whole. That was apparent seeing her choices of crushes, Inuyasha the one guy who had never said a nice thing to her. _

_Sango knew about her crush on Inuyasha and she never understood her reasoning behind the craziness that was Kagome, so she chose not to comment on her choice. However she always tried to push her toward Kouga. She said that he was adorable and could make her smile; she asked her time and time again what else she could possibly want from a relationship._

_Well if Sango knew what was going through Kagome's mind right now then there would be a celebration waiting for her when she returned from Kouga's. But she would tell her when she came back instead of getting her hopes up for nothing if something went wrong. Grabbing a light black sweater she began her journey to Kouga's._

_She loved Kouga's neighborhood, you see the Ookami's were rich. But they were not snobby at least not Kouga and his mom, she had yet to meet his dad. He was supposedly very important but he lived in some weird place called Coaltella, it was like its own country or something. It wasn't that important at least not to Kouga and his mom. As she reached Kouga house or rather mansion she looked up at the security house which was 20 feet up in the air. She smiled up at them and they let her in, she had only been here a handful of times but the security was composed of wolf demons so they already knew her scent. She was about to knock on the door when it was opened followed by a gust of wind, which settled to reveal a grinning Kouga._

"_I thought you weren't going to come". That was when he looked down and seemed to see her for the first time ever. His mouth was hanging open and he was taking his time looking her over, as if he couldn't believe that it was actually happening. He seemed to be staring at a point that wasn't quite her eyes. She couldn't help the feeing of victory overwhelming her at the sight of his appearance. _

_She decided that she wouldn't let her intentions be revealed quite this soon so she had to put up a bit of an act._

"_Kouga are you okay, is there something wrong?"_

_She couldn't help but smirk as she watched the scene before her. It was apparent that he had not heard a work out of her mouth because he was still entertaining himself by staring at her décolletage. She realized that in order for her plan to be completed he needed to actually listen to what she had to say so she zipped up her sweater and tried again. _

"_Earth to Kouga" she said while waving her hand in his face. That seemed to knock him off of cloud nine._

_He shook his head trying to clear his dirty thoughts. It was a very hard thing to do considering how luscious her neck looked. I mean what the hell had she been thinking; she made it very clear that they were only friends why did she come dressed like that. 'It seems as if she is trying to torture me, well I guess it is my job to make her regret it, she did only want to be friends after all.'_

_Kagome didn't see Kouga's smirk but she did notice that he had refrained from openly gawking at her._

"_So are you going to invite me in or are we watching the movie here?"_

"_I was actually planning on watching the movie in my room because my mom is planning on redecorating the living room when she comes back from the hotel."_

_She just nodded her head and walked toward his room. You see Kouga's mom owned a chain of hotels around the world and they had just opened one in downtown Tokyo, so she was overseeing the progress. He walked ahead of her because he could not take the sight of her legs, it was making it impossible to concentrate on anything but her damn body and everything that was covered which was enough to make him hungry. Yeah that's right hungry but not for food, if you get the drift._

_Kagome could not believe her luck when he walked by her to take the lead, this opened up the opportunity she had been waiting for. As he opened the door for her, he waited for her to go in. She walked by him and right as he was closing his bedroom door she bent over to tie her shoe. She missed the look on his face but she did not miss the growl that came from his direction at the sight that he had been presented with. _

_Before she knew what was happening she had been pushed against the wall and had Kouga devouring her neck, he couldn't resist the temptation at the sight of her black panties. _

_Kagome was more than a little surprised at his sudden attack, but she welcomed it with open arms literally. She tangled her hands in his hair while he crushed her against the wall._

_Kouga on the other hand could not believe that she was responding with equal fervor. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him and proceeded to take his attention away from her neck long enough to erase his current thoughts as she kissed him with such force that he fell back on the bed with her on top of him. They broke from their kiss when they deemed it absolutely necessary. Kagome remained in her seated position and she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips, she had more than accomplished her goal. She had gone far above her goal._

_She looked down at her knight in shining armor and could not believe her luck. She was so glad that she came to her senses._

"_This was a very nice movie if I do say so myself." He said with a grin on his face._

"_What happened to not being my woman?"_

"_Well I decided that I want to be your woman but only to make sure that no other girl has to deal with your possessiveness. I am the only one equipped to deal with you."_

"_Is that so well since you know so much, how exactly are we supposed to deal with this new development?"_

_Kagome had not thought of that, she knew that she was not really allowed to date and how the hell was she supposed to tell everyone she knew that her only guy friend was now her boyfriend. Everything that people had already implied about their relationship would be proved and her mom wouldn't let them be around each other as she was allowed now._

"_I didn't think that far ahead, what do you think we should do?"_

"_Well I know that you aren't allowed to date until next year but I can honestly say that I cannot and will not stay away from you for a whole year. So I suggest that you come up with a plan in where you don't get in trouble and I get you." He couldn't help but laugh at the look of anger in her face at that last statement._

"_Oh yes let me just pull an idea out of my ass, especially since I am the criminal mastermind."_

"_Now you got that right, so what did you come up with?"'_

_Kagome had to admit that once she began thinking the only idea that seemed viable was a little tricky._

"_Well we could pretend to be friends but be a secret couple."_

"_That might work when in the company of your family but no one else."_

_She poked him in the chest while she made her argument. "But alas people are always complaining that I smell like you, so there is no problem in that aspect."_

"_You forget that demons have a very good sense of smell they might not think anything is wrong now but if we do something besides kissing then they will know."_

"_Are you sure about that because you didn't know when Eri and Hojo first got together, you found out by me."_

"_Well I don't really smell things that don't interest me and who the hell would have thought that Hojo was going to get laid."_

_She rolled her eyes at his last comment but resumed her conversation. "And who may I ask is interested in me?"_

"_Well I am and whoever isn't an idiot."_

"_Well thank you but in this case it works in our benefit. But we need to make sure that we tell no one that way there is no way that my mom will find out at least not until the time in which I am allowed to date."_

"_That sounds perfect to me, how about we seal the deal."_

"_Shake on it?"_

_Kouga pulled her by the neck before saying "I have a better idea."_

Kagome finished her story and sat back to look at Sango who was staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. She watched in fascination as she tried to formulate a response of some kind. She took one second to collect her thoughts and finally came to.

"Well first of all I want to say that I never suspected that you guys were a couple, second I am glad to say that I am proud of the fact that you took initiative, third I don't care what his excuse was for what happened but I would like your permission to kill Kouga the next time I see him for what he did today."

"No Sango I shouldn't have been with Inuyasha in the first place, that was wrong. We had just broken up."

"You were not a public couple plus he decided to break up with you so fuck him. He had no right to say anything when he was the one that decided to break things off."

Sango took the opportunity to look at her silent friend and her heart broke at the sight before her.

"Kagome please don't cry, he doesn't deserve your tears." Sango hugged her friend as the onslaught came.

Kagome needed to voice her concerns; she had held them to herself for so long she just needed to know. So pulling back she looked at her best friend with tears in her own eyes. She tried to smile at her but it came out a sorry excuse.

"Why Sango, why would he leave me what did I do to make him leave me?"

"Kagome you didn't do anything, he is an idiot there is nothing you could have done to make him leave you."

"Then why, I know he still loves me, he told me himself. He said that he would always love me, why the hell would he leave me when we can finally take our relationship public. Is that it, is he ashamed of me?"

Sango was trying to make sense of what she was saying but it was hard. She was beginning to get confused herself. If Kouga did say that he loved her why would he put her through this torment? She knew that Kouga was careless but it was obvious to anyone that he cared for Kagome. He protected her from everything and everyone; she herself had seen him in action.

"Kagome if he loves you then there must be a very good reason for his actions."

Kagome said nothing as she tried to process what Sango was saying, she had thought of that but she could not come up with any reason that was dire enough for him to treat her this way.

"How about I help you find out what is going on through his head, maybe then you guys can fix whatever it is that went wrong. You know that you and Kouga can't stay mad at each other for more than 2 days at a time."

Kagome just nodded and decided that it was a good plan of action. She needed to find out what would make him act this way. It must be big to make him break up with her then make him blow up the way that he did. Even thought she understood the way he behaved was because Kouga was extremely jealous. But if he was that jealous then she really needed to find out the reason behind the break up.

"Okay let's get some sleep so that we can begin our investigation." With a real smile in Sango's direction, she turned forward and buckled up.

"Home it is" Sango loved the way that Kagome always bounced up from anything no matter how bad it was. She only hoped that what ever they found out was stupid so that it could be an easy fix. Sango dropped Kagome off at her house and made her way home.

Kagome told her mom that she didn't feel good and that was the reason for her being home so early. She spent the day doing chores and when she got to bed she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	6. Think Twice

"Mom there is no way that I can go to school today, please let me stay home." I looked up hoping to see understanding in my mother's eyes. However all I was met with was slight irritation and disapproval.

"Why in the world would you want to miss school, you hate to miss when you are sick. What can be so bad that you would feel the need to miss today?"

_'__Damn she's using that tone; I should have just faked sick. If only I had been blessed with the art of lying'__She__ smirked as she finished that train of __thought._

"Well mom I had a falling out at school yesterday, and I don't think I am ready to face the person just yet." Kagome had her head down as she finished her statement hoping her mother would understand.

Korari nodded her head in understanding but out loud she said "Well you are going to have to face that person soon enough but I will give you a reprieve. I won't be here for the rest of the day so behave yourself okay."

Kagome jumped to embrace her mother. "Thank you so much mom, I'll behave you don't have to worry."

"I know, well time for me to leave. I will see you later and don't forget to stay out of trouble." With that she was out the door, leaving Kagome in deep thought.

Kagome still had no idea how she was supposed to fix everything. Inuyasha didn't know anything about her relationship with Kouga and Kouga had misunderstood so much and taken things way out of proportion. There had to be a way that she could fix the situation so that her friendship with Kouga and her "whatever" it was with Inuyasha survived with the least amount of bashing.

First the Kouga problem, she would have to talk to him as a means of making things clear for him. They had a past and would still be together if it wasn't for him, so exactly what is his problem? Did he think that she was going to stay alone just because he didn't want her; he had broken her heart and still expected her to be moping about. Well she would have to let him know that it was no longer his business who she decided to have a relationship with. That would take care of the Kouga problem but what to do with Inuyasha.

There was no doubt in her mind that she liked him but they had moved to fast and she wasn't sure that she was ready for it, but how to approach him, he was a little unpredictable when it came to emotions. He might blow up or he might take it into stride and agree or disagree with her, there was no way to know until she tried.

* * *

Having made up her mind she decided that she would give each of them a call when school was out for the day. But in the mean time a bath sounded great.

* * *

_**Kouga**__**'s point of view**_

He had decided that it was probably best not to go to school today because Kagome needed some time to calm down. Yeah right he just couldn't stand to see her after everything he had said yesterday, he was a real SOB. But it wasn't completely his fault, how the hell could she just go from him to dogshit. What was she thinking then again he had been an ass by breaking up with her without any kind of explanation right?

He knew that if he wanted Kagome to forgive him he would have to go the extra mile because he had fucked up big time, there was no way that he could just say that she would forget about it as he had done before the breakup.

The problem with the current situation was that he still wanted her for himself. He knew that it was right of him to break it off before the waters got muddy but that didn't stop him from still wanting her. After all he was in love with her they had been friends for almost three years and he couldn't lie by saying that she was just a phase, because he would be lying to himself. He knew that Kagome had gone through hell since they had started their secret relationship. But what was he supposed to do, if it had gotten out some how that he had a relationship with someone below that supposed class he and his mother belonged to he would be living in the street. And he could not bear doing something so careless, that could cause his mother so much pain.

* * *

Contemplating all the possible ways to approach Kagome he decided that it would probably be prudent if he called her and maybe asked her to be late to school. She might do it if he asked very politely and maybe groveled a bit.

**Inuyasha's POV **

Inuyasha could not believe the madness that had ensued at school yesterday. He had gone thinking he was going to make it better. Having known he had messed up on their date but he had not expected how it would turn out. Her reaction was beyond his hopes and dreams he had not muttered a single word and yet he had been devoured mind, body, and soul. Yes it did sound corny but it was how it felt. It was as if they had been alone and no one else mattered.

Inuyasha shook his head, that wasn't him. He was never mushy what the hell was happening there was no way that he was having these lovey dovey thoughts. Kagome was hot no second thoughts about that, but what did she have that was making him go all wacky. There had to be something else at work here, because he was going crazy and all he had done was kiss the girl.

Another problem at hand was Kouga what the hell was wrong with that wolf. Who cares if he is her best friend, he took that way too personal. Unless he has been in love with her all these years and had been biding his time to make his move and then he saw us in the hall, and saw all his groundwork being forgotten and replaced by his biggest rival in the school. He had a feeling there was a little bit more to that. He was making his way to school when he saw Sango getting out of her car.

He leaned out of his window and yelled, "Sango, where's Kagome at?"

She looked up from her car and almost killed him with her stare , _'damn that girl was scary'_ He was scared for his life when she walked toward her car. She stopped at arms length from his car and tilted her head.

"Good morning Inuyasha I had been wondering when I would see your true colors again. Kagome may be nice and tolerate your rudeness but if you address me in public again in that tone I will bash your head in to the nearest wall and as for Kagome's whereabouts, she has decided to stay home and let things settle down. I would suggest that you do the same seeing as how you and Kouga will probably break out into the World War III without Kagome to be your buffer."

* * *

With that said she turned around and made a beeline for the school entrance, leaving Inuyasha staring after her with a dumb look on his face. That bitch is crazy; he would pay to see her with a man of her own. Wow that was a scary thought. So if Kagome was home then she probably wouldn't mind if he dropped by, you know to make sure she was okay. Making a U-turn and getting out of the parking lot he made his way to Kagome's family shrine.

* * *

Kagome could not be more relaxed, she had been in the tub for about forty five minutes and the music was soothing to her frazzled nerves and her wandering mind. She had decided that it would be best to talk to Inuyasha first and then Kouga. Seeing as how if she talked to Kouga and told him that she and Inuyasha were going to take things slow and then he walks by and her and Inuyasha are making out because she hadn't cleared the air first and put things on point. Let's just say that would not be a pretty sight. Getting out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around the body and walked into her room. As she lifted her head she saw the one person that she was not ready to face.

"Kouga"

Kouga could not believe his luck, when he called and she didn't answer he thought that she might still be sleeping. But then he came in knowing there was no one around, which was when she came into the room. He knew what she must be thinking. What is this asshole doing here and why is he staring at me.

Kagome couldn't believe that he was just standing there looking at her like that. Didn't he know better after all it was him that decided to break up and break her heart?

"Kouga what do you what are you doing here?"

She looked up expecting an answer but he was still standing there just staring at her with this longing look in his eyes that was hurting her.

"Kouga what do you want, why did you come?" At the sound of her voice he looked up and her ask the second question he didn't even think about the answer as it tumbled from his lips.

"You", once that was out Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. She had her hands up and was slowly backing away.

"Kagome please listen to me, when…"

"Shut Up!" Her face was red with fury. Kouga knew he deserved her anger and much more.

"Don't you dare say anything else, Kouga you have hurt me so much I can't take it any more. Why did you come here today? Did you come here hoping to make me feel like shit, because it is not going to happen…"

"No" , Kouga ran up to her and grabbed her hand looking up to see her tear stained face.

"I came here to apologize I know that it was wrong to do what I did and that the things that I said were unforgivable. But you need to understand that my youkai still thinks of you as mine and when I saw you with Takahashi, it went crazy, which made me lash out. Not to blame it all on that but I was so jealous I was seeing green. I am so sorry to be causing you pain but I couldn't let you hate me, not when I love you so much that I can't even breathe without thinking of you."

"Kouga" Kagome looked at him and she didn't know what to say she loved him that was for sure and she missed him in more ways than one but he couldn't keep hurting her.

"Don't say anything please, just do me a favor." Kouga looked down at her with glistening eyes.

She nodded her head and let him continue.

"The other night you asked me for one last kiss, remember?" She nodded her head and was silently crying as he finished.

"Can I have one last kiss?"

Kagome knew where he was heading but she didn't know if she should agree or not because she wasn't sure that her heart could take it. "Kouga I don't…"

She looked up in to his face to see his first tear slip from his closed eyes. She couldn't help moving closer to him, she hated hurting anyone especially the one she loved. She gently caressed his face causing him to open his eyes. She wiped away his tears with the pad of her thumb and murmured her approval of his request.

He stood still looking down at her; she got on her tip-toes and pulled him down to lay a soft kiss on his lips before turning her head to deepen the kiss herself once he didn't respond. As she did this she pulled at his hair which made him react and pull he up toward him and respond to her kiss with equal if not more fervor.

As the kiss grew so did their intensity, Kagome having had initiated the kiss was in control as their tongues battled she began to moan into his mouth causing Kouga to groan. Her hands were tangled in his hair and once she was free from it, her hands roamed across his shirt clad chest. Kouga on the other hand was fighting and inner battle knowing that he should stop before things got out of hand but deciding against it knowing that he wanted her more than anything. His hands were all over her making a beeline for her hips his which he gently squeezed through her towel. He then bent low and lifted her up while still kissing her. The movement caused Kagome to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist which then caused Kouga to remember that she was wearing nothing but a towel and having her legs wrapped around his hips left her bare. He broke from the kiss to nibble on her neck as she moaned his name and began rubbing against his jeans. He moved his hands down her thighs then moved them back up under the towel grabbing her bare bottom he groaned as she reached down to unzip his pants, just she was about to complete her mission she heard a growl from her window. She lift her head from Kouga's neck and saw the one person she knew would never forgive giving her a menacing look and what she could make out as a growl trickling from his mouth just as she was about to say something. Kouga put her down turning around to stand before him.

Kouga had been in heaven until he heard the growl, now he knew there was going to be problems. Kagome didn't even know what Inuyasha was. Well she was going to be enlightened today that was for sure. He looked at Inuyasha and he had to admit that he was a little scared for himself. Inuyasha was a force to be reckoned with as a hanyou and if he turned full demon there would be no coming back from that. So it would be best to approach the situation very carefully. Putting his hand down to his sides, he relaxed and made no move that would be hostile.

He was about to say something when he heard Kagome behind him.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry."

Kagome had been trying to figure out what to say to him but she knew there was nothing she could say that would make the situation better. She knew that there would be no slowing down. She would be lucky if he decided to ever talk to her again. The only thing that was a surprise was that Inuyasha seemed to be changing right before her eyes. His once pitch black hair was now the color of silver clouds, and atop were two very adorable puppy dog ears, coming back of that tangent she realized that his once violet eyes were staring at her and they were now a startling molten gold. The emotions in them were not startling from his eyes alone she knew that he felt betrayed, hurt, confused, defeated and above all else jealous.

Kagome knew now that he was a hanyou and that he was transforming, being a miko and all she had to rectify the situation before he got out of hand. Preparing herself mentally for the tall task at hand, she stepped out from Kouga's shadow and took a step forward. When Kouga saw this he made a move to stop her but not before she froze him where he was. That type of spell took the smallest bit of concentration and let her approach the almost completely transformed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his head down and was fighting the transformation from taking complete control over him knowing full well of the damage that he could cause. All train of thought came to a halt when he caught a whiff of what was coming his way. He lifted his head to sniff but instead he saw Kagome making her way toward him. He just stared at her as she walked toward him, he couldn't remember why he was here but he decided that it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that she was here now and she was coming to him.

When she reached her destination, she found herself inches away from Inuyasha. She noticed that he had stopped growling and was looking at her with some sort of satisfaction. Just as she was about to say something he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Mine.."

Kagome could not believe her ears. She knew that she had to get his attention. Putting her hands on his shoulders she gave herself some breathing room.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha please listen to me."

Inuyasha on the other hand was entranced by having her so close to him as he sniffed her hair, he knew something was wrong, growling he pulled her away from his body and held her at arms length. Looking down at her he snarled in her face and said what was on his mind.

"You… slut"

Kagome was fighting back tears as those words left his mouth but she said nothing in her defense. What could she possibly say that would make the situation better? She couldn't stop that heart broken feeling deep within she knew what she had done had broken something in herself as in Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha was having a hard time grasping the situation, well not really. It was apparent that Kagome had something going on with the wolf. What was confusing was why he had never realized it before. The more he thought about what he had just witnessed the more his grasp on her arms tightened, making her cry out when she couldn't hold back anymore.

When she cried out her concentration broke leaving Kouga free to run to her aid. Inuyasha hearing her cry out looked down at her as if just noticing where his hands were, glancing into her face he saw the tears falling from her eyes.

Maybe it was the tears or maybe it was the realization that he had caused her pain, whatever it was he let go of her and transformed back to his hanyou form. Looking into her eyes, he flinched when Kouga grabbed her suddenly and hugged her to him. He just stood there staring into her eyes and he knew that he had no right to react the way he had. It was obvious that they had a relationship together no matter the secrecy involved.

Kagome didn't know what had made him transform back but she was grateful to whatever made it happen. But the fact that Kouga was now holding her made eye contact with Inuyasha inevitable. And that made everything worse, she could see the betrayal and above all else the pain that he was currently feeling. Before she had the chance to say anything to him, he turned away and jumped out the window.


	7. What More Can He Do?

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I am so sorry that I took so long to update but here it is. ENJOY!!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha

**What more can he do**

Kagome was staring at her window as if it held the answers of the world, she had not moved from her spot since Inuyasha jumped out her window. She could hear Kouga in the background trying to get her attention, but whatever he was trying to say to her didn't register. All that mattered to her at the moment was the fact that she had just hurt someone in the worst possible way and it was all her fault. There was no plausible excuse for what had happened and she wasn't even going to try to make an excuse for herself. Kagome's head was about to explode and she knew that she had to put her thoughts on hold if she wanted to get anything done.

Squaring her shoulders and lifting her head she turned toward Kouga who was still standing there with a look of concern on his face. She knew that Kouga needed to understand what was going on and they needed to come up with some kind of solution to the problems that they were having like the fact that there little kiss turned into heated passion which proved that they should really talk about what was going to happen between them now that they knew it couldn't be ignored. But right now she needed some time to herself.

Kouga was worried because Kagome hadn't said a word since dogshit jumped out the window. He was starting to think that she went into shock but then she turned toward him and looked up as if coming to a decision which scared him. He kind of knew what she was thinking about and wanted to stop her train of thought before she came to a conclusion that he didn't like. He walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome I can't say that I know what you are thinking right now but I really want you to know that I don't want you to make any rash decisions right now, please don't decide on anything right now. Just take sometime to adjust to what happened today but don't block me out. Please just think about it."

With that said he let her go and walked out of her room. She watched him walk out of her room and didn't know what to do, there was so much that was going on. Her head was in so much turmoil that she knew that she had to find a way to put everything in order or she would drive herself crazy.

The world is going to be shot to hell in a matter of seconds, and I am going to get struck down first. I cannot believe that this is happening. First Kouga comes in unexpected then that happened and to put icing on the cake Inuyasha walks in on us. What the hell am I going to do?

I know that I have to find a way to talk to Inuyasha but she had no idea how she was going to make him listen but she knew she had to try. That brought her to Kouga and what he had said before he had left. She knew that he was right; she knew that there was no way that they would be able to just ignore each other. But what was she supposed to do first?

'_I messed up so bad, Inuyasha hates me and he has the right. We may not have decided on whether or not we were a couple we were kind of together. But Kouga is who I know I love and I know what he is to me. But he obviously has reservations about us seeing as he had broken up with me one time already. I mean does that mean that he doesn't love me enough to stay with me or does that mean that he has another girl or maybe he is getting tired of me.'_

'_And what about Inuyasha? I know that we just started getting along but now that I know that he is nice and that he likes me, I can't just ignore him. I mean there is something there I just don't know what it is and how real it is. It is too new to decide on what kind of relationship it is that we have. Just before my bath I had decided that Inuyasha and I had to take it slow but now there is nothing to take slow. But it is going to be tough because there is this undeniable pull that Inuyasha has on me. Even when he was mean to me I had a crush on him.'_

She knew that someone needed someone to know what was going on so that she could have a second opinion. So she picked up her cell phone and left Sango a voice mail on her phone to let her know that they needed to talk today hopefully after school. Having done that, she decided that a nap was in order to put her nerves at ease. She put her comfy black shorts and her red tank top on and got into bed.

Inuyasha ran into his house bringing chaos to anything that came into his line of sight. As he made his way toward his room he didn't notice his mother's eyes as she took in his appearance or there for his lack of. His eyes were bleeding red and there were telltale jagged lines forming on his face. She didn't know whether she should interfere or let it pass. Inuyasha was always unpredictable. She saw him go into his room and slam the door, she decided to let him calm down on his own.

Sitting on his bed he tried to calm down and think about what had just happened. So he had been making out with Kagome at school when Kouga went crazy and bitched her out, then I interfered. Today I went to see if she was okay and she was practically fucking him so I look like an idiot. SO what to do, I can be an asshole like I have always been.

However when this thought crossed my mind I was kind of sick to my stomach. My youkai was reacting negatively toward that idea. But what else was I supposed to do; she made me look like an idiot, why couldn't she tell me that she was with him. I was obviously the rebound guy for her. But come to think of it I was always had a problem with her and I never knew why. It was quite apparent that my youkai felt a connection with her which made the idea of making her life impossible very difficult to accomplish. When I saw him with her my youkai was trying to tear me apart, I wanted to kill that wolf and take Kagome with me. But that was before everything had taken place. As soon as she gasped my transformation reversed and I felt like shit. I had to get out of there I was so damn confused.

'_What I need to understand is what is going on in my mind, something is wrong with me and it isn't making any sense in my head. I should probably ask someone.'_

Standing up he made his way toward his voice of reason, as he came within hearing distance of the kitchen he could hear his mom humming toward herself as though nothing was wrong even though he knew that she had heard and seen him storming into the house just minutes before. He made his way behind her as quietly as possible.

Izayoi felt her baby come in to the kitchen and she knew that he needed some answers but she wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what she had to say but she would try her best to put him at ease. As she turned toward him she could see that he was very confused with something and he looked so sad that it broke her heart just to see that look on his face.

He looked up at his mom and waited for her to say something.

"Inuyasha how was school?"

She noticed how his ears hid beneath his hair.

"I left early."

Izayoi nodded her head letting him know that he was going to have to explain. "And why would you do that?"

"Something happened yesterday to a friend and I wanted to make sure she was okay because she didn't show up at school."

"Understandable but that doesn't explain why you didn't go back to school or why you came back so angry what caused that to happen?"

Inuyasha kept his head down and thought long and hard about which way to answer that question, he didn't want t say anything that would embarrass himself but he didn't want to lie to his mom either.

"Well lets just say that my friend was very happy when I saw her and with the least imaginable person."

"What do you mean the least person imaginable?"

Inuyasha let loose a frustrated sigh smoothing his face with his hands; he knew he had to tell her the complete story.

"There is this girl that I am kind of seeing or I thought that I was seeing and yesterday we made out in school."

"Well then I would tell you to find a more private place to show her affection"

"No mom! That's not the problem, as we were kissing her best guy friend saw us and went kind of crazy and made her feel really bad about being with me but he said things that didn't really make sense at the time making it seem that she was downgrading by going out with me. That was what confused me and got me so angry because as far as I knew she wasn't seeing any one and secondly he was talking bad about me and you know I don't back down from any fight."

"Inuyasha I have to interrupt and ask who this girl is."

Inuyasha raised his head looking straight at his mom and answered her, "Kagome Higurashi."

Izayoi was quiet as she was thinking about what he had just said now she knew she had to be careful about what she said to him because this made everything a little trickier.

"Well first I must say that I am very happy that you have decided to be nicer to that young lady seeing as how you were so mean to her when you were younger, and secondly what happened today to make you so angry?"

"Well I was worried about her because she had been very sad which I understood seeing as how she had just had an argument with her best friend. When I went to see her I went straight to her window only to see her being consoled by Kouga."

Izayoi thought she knew what he was trying to say but she needed to hear him say it.

"I know you and Kouga haven't had the best relationship in the past but why was it such a big deal that he was making her feel better?"

Inuyasha stood up so fast that Izayoi moved back.

"The fucking problem is that he is her "best friend" what kind of person practically fucks their best friends?"

"Inuyasha you need to calm down and you need to watch your language. Now sit down and tell me what happened."

Inuyasha did as his mother asked and finished telling her the story, even repeating what he said to Kagome before he left.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, how could she do that? I thought that she was a good girl and then I see her doing that."

"Inuyasha now you should know better to go ahead and make assumptions about people. And from what I hear it was apparent that Kouga was much closer to Kagome than you had originally thought and don't blame Kagome, because from what you said it sounds like Kagome felt pretty bad about what happened.

"But…"

Izayoi waved her hand in front of his face and made her point. "No you be quiet and listen to me. I will say this and make it so that it will appeal to your sense of fair play."

"It seems to me that Kagome might have had some sort of secret relationship with Kouga but they had broken it off for whatever reason. It is obvious that Kagome really does like you and that she was trying to move on by going out with you. I think that she didn't give herself enough time to get over Kouga before jumping into a relationship with you. From what you said about this morning it makes me think that Kouga felt he was losing Kagome so he went to make amends and made a move to try and get her back. So what I have to say to you is maybe you should take a step back and think about how you used to treat Kagome just last year."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you should be ashamed of yourself to have made a move on Kagome knowing that she had been in such a recent relationship with a wolf youkai. I am your mother and I know that your sense of smell is superior to that of your father. You know the rules of relationships among the youkai community and I am surprised that you even made a move on her seeing as how you have always had a problem with the ookami's scent."

"That's the problem mom; I don't remember ever smelling him on her and believe me I would have remembered."

Izayoi took a second to process what he had just said as another thought crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. "Inuyasha what I think you should do is try to start over seeing as how you guys jumped into something you were obviously weren't ready for. You know she cares about you so take it from there, what she needs from you right now is a fresh start."

Inuyasha stood up at his mom's suggestion, "How am I supposed to just be her friend when I can't keep myself in check when I am around her?"

"Well that isn't a real problem seeing as she already saw your true form so she will see right through it, just take it one step at a time and you will see that everything will turn out just fine."

Inuyasha just nodded his head in agreement as he made his way to his room, he knew his mom was right but he had no idea how he was going to fix things with Kagome. He knew he wanted her to be happy but it was going to be hard because what would make her happy would probably make him miserable.

Then again maybe he owed her at least that much, after all he had made her life impossible ever since she had set foot in their school. So with renewed confidence he decided that he would make her as comfortable as possible, even if he had to suck it up and stand beside her as her new best friend.

Kagome has thrown Kouga out as soon as she could and then she began pacing around her room, she had no idea what she was going to do about Inuyasha but she knew that she; had to do something soon. First thing she had to do was find out if he made it home safe. Picking up her phone she dialed his home number.

"Hello, Takahashi residence"

"This is Kagome, can I please speak to Inuyasha?"

"Yes you may, hold on one moment."

Before she said her first name Inuyasha was beside his mom reaching for the phone.

Inuyasha had no idea what he was going to say, but he did know that he had to answer the phone and face his problems instead of running away from them.

"Hello"

Kagome had no idea how to start this conversation it was great that he actually answered the phone but what was she supposed to do now that he had.

"Hello" Inuyasha knew that she hasn't hung up because he could hear her breathing but what he didn't know was how he was supposed to handle this situation.

She was about to say something but he beat her to the punch.

"Look Kagome I know that you have every right to be mad at me and I just want to say that I am extremely happy that you decided to call me. Besides all of that I really feel like I owe you an apology I wasn't myself and I think I might of accidently hurt you. I hope you're alright?"

"Inuyasha what are you apologizing for it's my fault that anything happened in the first place I should have told you before we started anything that I had just ended a relationship with Kouga even if it was kind of a secret, I am the one that needs forgiveness not you."

Kagome couldn't believe that he actually felt that he had something to apologize for, that just proved to her once more that he was an amazing person even though he didn't always act that way.

"Inuyasha I just want to let you know that I haven't really gotten back with Kouga but I am not going to see you either. I was in a relationship with him and it didn't end to well but what today's incident proved was that I still have feelings for him and the fact that you and I clicked just means that I like you too. However I can't just pick one of you just like that so I am going to take a little time off and clear my thoughts to see what I do."

"I understand what you're saying and I had guessed as much already but the one thing that really gets me is the fact that I didn't know that you were a miko, what is that all about?"

"Well I can say the same for you I knew you were always a little different but I didn't know that you were a hanyou, I was even more surprised seeing as how I am supposed to see through any magical disguise."

Inuyasha actually blushed even though she couldn't see. "You are probably the only person besides Kouga in our school who knows that I am a hanyou so I would hope that you could keep this a secret?"

"Definitely this just means that I have something to hold over your heard, like for example if you decide to call me a whore ever again I will make sure to take that mouth of yours and use it to scrub my cat with."

Inuyasha was frozen and disgusted all at the same time. He didn't have anything to say to that after all he was exceptionally ruthless when he said what he said; he deserves whatever she dished out.

"Are we clear Inuyasha?"

Then again he was always hardheaded. "Hey bitch I was just calling it as I saw it would do you some good to keep your business to your damn self."

"Excuse me if I remember correctly you were the one that came in un announced so sit your ass down and count to ten before I hurt you the next time I see you and I promise I have the training to take you're ass on."

"Feh whatever like I am going to be scared of a weak human girl like you."

"Well this weak human can purify a full fledged youkai so what do you think I can do to a hanyou, digest that for a while."

Inuyasha was furious who the hell did she think she was.

Kagome shook her head this conversation had deterred way off. "Look Inuyasha I didn't call you to fight…"

"You could have fooled me" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well that's the truth I was calling to apologize and hope that just because we aren't dating that we could at least be friends."

Inuyasha knew that he should take his mom's words in to consideration and take her up on her offer so that they could get to know each other.

"Whatever"

Kagome was smiling on her side because she knew enough of Inuyasha to know that his feigned indifference was really acceptance.

"Well as a peace offering I would like to invite you to the regional martial arts tournament."

"You fight?"

"Sometimes but I am not competing this time, this is for the hands on only division I am more hands off."

"Well I guess I would be up to see a good fight, anyone I know?"

"Actually there is, you know Sango?"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well then I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow and I'll call you when I know all the details okay?"

"That sounds fine… oh and Kagome?"

"Yes"

"Do you think you can keep my secret?"

"Sure Inuyasha don't worry about it what are friends for?"

"Yeah thanks" he hung up still blushing.

Kagome was so happy that they had worked everything out, she felt so much better now. Inuyasha and her were officially just friends and Kouga and her were going to try to be friends until they figured something out or until he came clean to her exactly what it was that he felt he needed to hide from her.

Kagome was about to start her homework when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes Kouga and for your information I already spoke to Inuyasha and everything between him and I are fine."

"Well I wasn't asking, I was just calling to tell you again that I love you and that I am not going to stop until we have what we had before this whole mess."

"What mess you mean the time when you broke up with me and I decided that I would see other people and you decided that if someone else was going to have me that you just could not stand it, SO YOU DECIDED TO PRETTY MUCH PEE ON ME IN FRONT OF SAID COMPETITION."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't ask stupid Kouga I know first hand how good your senses are and I know for a fact that you sensed Inuyasha coming which meant you had more than enough time to back up and not let him catch us in such a state."

Before he got the chance to answer her accusations his call waiting beeped

"Wait I have another line" he said switching.

"Hello"

"Hey baby I am just calling to set up a day and time for our date…"

Kagome just stood there listening to the dial tone. That ass had the nerve to click on me well she would show him.

She let herself sit down for a moment knowing that there was no way that she could concentrate on homework now.

The good thing was that she fixed things with Inuyasha but the thing that had her worried was the situation with Kouga she knew that she had feelings for him there was no denying that but what was she supposed to do about that. There was clearly a problem with him if not then why break up with her in the first place. She just didn't know whether he could be trusted or whether he deserved a second chance.

She stopped her train of thought there and decided that she better do her homework so that she could get to sleep and commence another day at school tomorrow just to get swallowed in more inevitable drama.

**Author's Note:** If there is anyone that has some idea as to what they would like to happen let me know. Please remember to R&R


End file.
